The goal of the invention is to replace or reduce personal auto, bus, and taxi use and thereby reduce traffic congestion in urban areas, with an “Energy Neutral” (i.e.: “zero emissions/zero fossil fuel use”) “single person mover” vehicle, which as an alternative vehicle, creates a smaller “urban footprint” as compared to a personal automobile, bus, or taxi.
Prior to this invention, all other personal mobility transport devices have failed to provide solutions to the need for a complementary commuter vehicle for the “first mile trip” (i.e. from home to train station or bus stop) and for the “last mile trip” (i.e: leaving a train station or bus stop to any destination not within ones desired walking distance), that are small enough to be accepted with regular usage of public transit, such, but not limited to, train, bus and subway. While other attempts have been made to create viable complementary commuter devices, such devices have been too heavy to be portable and too large to be accepted in public transport vehicles during rush hours.
In the case of some more recent devices where some portability is allowed, these devices (known as “single wheel electric unicycles” or “single or dual wheel light SEGWAY”) are more portable and may be accepted on certain public transport vehicles, but all require more advanced balancing skills than most consumers have. Further, all of the more recent devices rely on gyroscopic sensors to control these devices. These devices many times cause a multitude of accidents and serious injuries to those who use these devices. For example, James Heselden, a former owner of the SEGWAY company died in 2010 after losing control of such a device.